1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a measurement apparatus. Particularly, the invention relates to a bioelectrical impedance measurement apparatus.
2. Related Art
Since measurement analysis of bioelectrical impedance has advantages of simple, rapid, accurate, non-invasive, no radiation damage, low cost and real-time and continuous monitoring, etc., it has been widely used in different tests, for example, enzymatic reaction of biotech, blood test, human acupoint test and body fat test, etc., which all belong to application of the bioelectrical impedance analysis, and operation frequencies in test analysis of different test projects are different.
A plurality of bioelectrical impedance measurement apparatuses have been developed, though each of the apparatuses is only adapted to a specific purpose, and a bioelectrical impedance measurement apparatus capable of switching between different test modes based on bioelectrical impedance measurement principle and being used in collaboration with a portable electronic apparatus such as a mobile phone, a tablet PC or a notebook computer is still not developed.